There's No Way This Will Work
by ShadowChild56
Summary: In her fifth year, Draco approaches Ginny on the Hogwarts Express with some very shocking news...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

**A/N: I decided to give it a shot.**

* * *

"It's terrible you broke up with Dean, Ginny." Ginny's friend, Audrey, said. Ginny Weasley, Audrey Cross, and Luna Lovegood were all sitting in a compartment together on their way to Hogwarts. It was one of those times where the word 'bittersweet' is used. Ginny was glad to be going back to see her friends again. But she was rather depressed to be spending nine months doing homework and getting yelled at by Snape.

"I'm fine, really." Ginny said.

"Yes but Dean was such a good boyfriend. And then he just broke up with you! By owl! The nerve!" Audrey said in disgust.

"It's okay, though." Ginny said.

"No it's not! When I see him, I'll-"

Audrey didn't get to finish because the door opened. A smug, blond boy was standing in the doorway. He sneered.

"So, Weasley, I'm guessing that robe is another hand-me-down?"

"Some people who's parents live decent lives and don't threaten people for money may have to wear…er…gently used clothing."

"That ratty old thing is gently used? Ha! Nice try Weasley. But you really should face the facts. You're _poor_. Of course, you won't be that way for long…"

"Huh?" Ginny asked curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I needed to speak with you about something. And I'm not happy about it."

"What is it?"

"Those two have to leave first." Draco said, pointing at Luna and Audrey.

Once they left, Draco took a deep breath,

"When you were born, your family almost found themselves on the streets, you know. Your father begged mine for money. He said he'd do anything. He said that Lucius-"

"Lucius? Don't you call him dad?"

"No. Now, where was I before your little interruption? Oh, yeah, he said that Lucius just had to find it in his heart to lend them the money. Well, Lucius, being the black-hearted git that he is, agreed but on one condition."

"What was it?"

"That you would marry me." Draco said simply. Ginny gaped at him.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no. NO!" Ginny shouted, standing up, "You're lying! This is some kind of trick!"

"I'm no more happy about it than you are!" Draco yelled, "But it's the bloody truth. Now, sit down!"

Ginny sat down nervously. Draco regained his composure.

"I know it's difficult." Draco said calmly, "But we have to do it."

"And if I refuse?"

"Lucius will kill you, and your parents." Draco said bluntly. Ginny gasped.

"But…he can't."

"He can and he will." Draco stood up and left. Ginny's friends came in and asked what it was all about. Ginny replied that she'd rather not talk about it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know this has been done before, but please give it a chance. And review if you don't mind so I know what people think.**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Wow, this already has five reviews.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: **_Helldarkangel1, firebreath, Shadow08, melmelw, 1, kittykat75_

* * *

After the feast and sorting ceremony, Ginny didn't go to bed straight away. She stayed awake and paced the common room for about an hour. She just couldn't get Draco out of her head. Not because she liked him or anything. She would never feel that way about him…ever. But there was an odd expression on his face. Oh sure, there was the usual loathing hatred as always, but beneath seemed to be something else. And to be quite honest, Ginny didn't know what it was.

Draco was up late as well. He was lying flat on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and David were sound asleep. _Why did Lucius do this anyway? He doesn't even like the Weasleys. Why did he want me to marry Ginny Weasley anyway. She's pretty, yes, but she's just not like us. She'll never be _he thought.

"Draco?" he heard David ask sleepily, "You awake?"

"No."

"Dumbass. You don't have to be all smart at twelve-thirty in the morning."

"Thanks, Dave, I'll remember that." Draco said sarcastically, "Now what do you want?"

"Just want you to turn that bloody light out."

"I'd rather not."

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"No, stupid. I'm thinking."

"You need a light to think?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep with that damn light on."

"Then pull the blankets over your head." Draco sighed. David pulled the blankets over his head and Draco soon heard him snoring.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Ginny and Draco's eyes met several times. And after they ate, Draco caught Ginny in the corridors.

"Weasley, there's a few problems I'm having the moment with your behavior."

"Um…what's wrong with my behavior?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing…except for the fact that you're totally and completely different from me."

"I would think that's a good thing." Ginny muttered under her breath. Malfoy pretended not to hear her. Typical Slytherin.

"Anyway, I suppose I must help you become more like myself and my family. I'll get Blaise and Pansy to help."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"I know. Meet me in the dungeons at about eight tonight."

He walked away silently.

* * *

**A/N: Been forever since I updated. But summer break just started which means I'll have a LOT of free time on my hands. Yeah, good for you, bad for me. I'm gonna be SO BORED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Third chapter!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers on Ch. 2: helldarkangel1, ivy, Shero, Dracoandme**

Ginny nervously started towards the dungeons at fifteen minutes till eight. She really, really didn't want to go. She considered turning back.

In fact…it would be very easy to say she'd forgotten-

"Hey Weasley." Came the unmistakable smug voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy." Ginny said. She walked into the room he was in. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on her desk looking extremely annoyed and disgusted, whilst the boy, with short dark brown hair, was standing by the window. He turned to Ginny and looked her over really fast.

"Well…I've seen worse." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded.

"Nothing…"

"You know, you could at least try to pretend to be nice." Ginny said to him.

"It's not my thing. And I refuse to be nice to a muggle-lover such as yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with muggles!"

"Shut up, both of you." Draco said.

They spent the next two hours either trying to force Ginny to hate muggle-borns and everything else…or screaming at each other.

"She's hopeless! Forget it, Draco!" Blaise said.

"And she's stupid as hell." Pansy said somewhat quietly, but not bothering keep her voice down.

"Yeah, sure, I'm an idiot. Can I leave now?" Ginny asked. She was getting very bored here.

"Yeah, yeah. Go." Draco said in exasperation.

Ginny yawned and left, satisfied that little to no progress had been made.

She then heard footsteps behind her.

"Wait, Weasley." She heard Draco say.

"Go away, Draco."

There was a pause.

"Did you just call me Draco?" he asked, there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"If I have to marry you, I might as well call you by your first name." she said.

"Either that…or you're falling for me. And who can blame you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Draco."

"Denial, denial. Oh well." He sighed, "Anyway, I just had to ask you. What color roses do you prefer at our wedding? My mother would like to know."

"But it's going to be a long time before the wedding!"

"Maybe."

"Uh…what does 'maybe' mean?"

"Nothing."

"It's got to mean something!"

"You'll figure it out. Goodnight love."

"Don't you dare call me love! Take it back! Take it back now!"

Draco only laughed and walked by her. Ginny crossed her arms angrily and went back to the Gryffindor tower.

She yawned as she fell on her bed. All she wanted was to sleep right now. And forget stupid Draco.

**A/N: I'm gonna end here. I hope I'll have the next chapter up sooner. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**A/N: I despise writers block. But I'm back yay!**

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning rather refreshed. She laid there for a couple minutes, she wanted to start off the day in a good mood. Or at least try to start the day in a good mood. She wanted to forget Malfoy, and the fact that she was going to marry the bastard.

Damn. Now she couldn't get that disturbing thought out of her head. _I'm marrying a Malfoy…I'm marrying a Malfoy…I'm marrying a freaking MALFOY_

Now she _really_ didn't want to get up.

"Ginny are you coming? You're gonna be late." She heard Audrey call.

"I don't know…I'm not feeling very well." She lied. She dreaded leaving the room, going to the great hall, seeing Draco there. He would stare her down. And make a point of showing up wherever she went, simple to taunt her. It was just like him. She expected nothing more from a Malfoy.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." Audrey suggested. Ginny muttered a "No." from under her blanket.

Audrey soon left. Ginny figured she should probably go to class. But she definitely wanted to just skip breakfast.

Breakfast was almost over when Ginny walked out the door of her dorm room. She exited the common room and as she did, someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hey Weasley."

"God dammit, Malfoy. What are you doing?" Ginny asked bitterly.

"I was wondering where you were. God, you just can't make anything easy, can you?"

"For you, no way."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway. There's a reason I'm here. You see, the main reason that we are to get married is to have children to carry on the Malfoy name and-"

"Uh-uh. No. No freaking way. Marriage is one thing, but if you think I'm going to-"

"You don't really have a choice."

"I don't care. I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." He said darkly. Ginny glared at him with hatred.

"Just leave me alone, you asshole." She shouted, and stomped away.

She walked into class still with an angry expression on her face. A few people noticed but they didn't say anything. They knew how her temper could be.

She didn't talk all through class and barely even paid attention. How could her life take such a horrible turn in such a short time? What exactly did she do to deserve this?

After class she was confronted by the _asshole_ again. It seemed like he was stalking her. If he hated her so much, why on earth did he always follow her around?

"Hey beautiful." Malfoy smirked.

"If you don't fucking leave me alone…" she said threateningly.

"Aw, it looks like she's in a bad mood." He taunted. Ginny's anger rose.

"I'm warning you…"

"What could you possibly do? You can't scare me."

Ginny really, really wanted to hurt him right now. She hated him.

She noticed he was standing right next to the stairs. One good shove…

She immediately pushed that thought from her mind. She would've been in so much trouble.

"I'm really trying here, Weasley. Can't you try to work with me here?" Malfoy asked, sounding a bit different from his usual arrogant self

"Just get out of my way." She said. Draco seemed to be considering it. After some thought, he stepped aside, letting her go down the stairs. She didn't say anything or look at him as she walked by. She then decided to go to the library during lunch to find information on arranged marriages and how to get _out _of them. She had to find something, she was _not_ marrying this git.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter. Sorry for the delay. And the reason there's a lot of bitterness in this chapter is mostly cuz I wrote a lot if it while I was mad at my ex-boyfriend...lol. please review ppls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**a/n: sorryz for the long wait **

**thanx to the following reviewers on chapters 3 and 5: **_meeaz, dracoandme, shadow08, BlueBerriRain, Dayna the jedi master solo, helldarkangel1, siriusandharryluvrr, zarroc, anonymous, Taurus 07, beckysue2, macy, shadieladie, shmokey-bear, Bfly-ronaldita_

* * *

There was NOTHING in the library on how to get out of an arranged marriage. Ginny sighed, and closed the fifth book she'd picked up. Ginevra Malfoy. She cringed at the thought of that name. It was absolutely horrible.

"Find anything, my dear?" she heard Draco Malfoy ask. She hadn't noticed him beside her.

"I hate you."

"Its not my fault! Blame my father! This was all his bloody plan!"

"Asshole."

"Why don't you get over yourself and _try_ to be nice to me! Merlin knows I'm trying not to kill you right now!"

Ginny scowled. The idiot had a point.

"Fine. BUT if we're going to be…." Ginny took a moment to get the word out, "_married_, then I'm making a list of rules!"

"Rules?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I know you have trouble understanding the meaning of that word. But you better get used to it."

"Alright then. Make your stupid rules."

"I will."

Ginny left the library, and went to the Gryffindor tower. The only place she could get away from her new stalker. She began writing her list of rules:

_Rules for my stupid marriage:_

_usage of the term 'mudblood' is strictly forbidden_

_Malfoy listens to everything I have to say, and doesn't treat me like crap_

_no sex. I'd rather die a virgin than lose it to that idiot_

_no kids…see rule #3_

_I refuse to be called hunny, baby, love, dear, or any other pet name_

_more rules may be added if necessary, which I have no doubt they will be necessary._

_Malfoy keeps his hands to himself_

Ginny looked over her list. She then made a copy of it for Malfoy.

She let Audrey read it.

"No sex? Why? Admitted, he is a slytherin, but…c'mon…he's hot."

"You've obviously lost your mind. Oh, look, there's my _fabulous_ fiancé now." Ginny smirked. As soon as he came up to her, she handed him her list.

"Well, Ginevra, I've got a few changes to make. I'll see you tomorrow with a new rule list."

"I didn't say you could change them."

"You didn't say I couldn't. Its not anywhere in the rules."

"Well…give it back, and I'll write it."

"Too late now," he said, holding the paper out of her reach, "I'll see you later."

"I'm not following any of _his _rules." Ginny muttered as she watched him.

"But don't you think it's unfair for you to expect him to follow your rules if you don't follow his?"

"That's different."

"Not its not, and you know it."

Ginny didn't feel like going through this. Besides, she knew she was right.

* * *

Draco's pov,

Ginny's little list obviously needed serious work. The first rule '_usage of the term 'mudblood' is strictly forbidden' _was changed to _'No mudbloods are allowed in my house…ever'_.

Next, he changed the second rule to _'Ginevra listens to everything I say, and doesn't bitch about it'_.

The third rule, _'Sex is necessary'_. He couldn't wait for her reaction to that one. The fourth rule, well obviously they would _have_ to have kids, to carry on the Malfoy name.

The fifth was changed to _'Draco can call Ginevra whatever he damn well pleases.'_ The sixth rules was rather simple to change, he just added '_Rules can be added/changed only with Draco's permission.' _And the seventh was changed to '_Draco can put his hands wherever he wants!'_

"Well, I rather like the new rule list." Draco said to himself. He folded it up and put it in his pocket, reminding himself to give it to Ginny very soon.

In the meantime, he went for a much-needed walk outside, to clear his head. He had just recently received a letter from his mother, and it was sickening how much she looked forward to the wedding. They were planning on having Ginny and Draco married as soon as possible. _Hmm…I wonder Ginny's dear brother knows of all this _he thought with a grin, when he saw Weasley and Potter. He couldn't wait to give them the joyous news.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ok, finally have this chapter finished. Please, please, please review, and I'll give you ice cream!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**a/n: Um...i have nothing to say. Hi!  
**

**thanx to the following reviewers of chapter 5: Dracoandme, Smirke, Zarroc, Avery McAire, sidlovesnancy1979, Neduls, Cirolane, Dayna The Jedi Master Solo, Ginny #1 fan  
**

* * *

Draco casually walked over to Weasley, quite excited to see what his reaction would be. 

"Why, hello, Weasel." Draco said in a sarcastic nice voice.

"Go away."

"Oh, that's not very nice. Besides, I've got tell you something. I'm sure you'll just love it."

"Ignore him, Ron, let's just go." Potter said, glaring at Draco.

"But this concerns Ginny."

"What? What did you do?" Ron demanded. Draco was very glad to see him getting angry. It was perfect amusement.

"I didn't do anything…not yet at least." Draco smirked at that last part, "Just thought you should know that your dear little sister is practically engaged. But if you don't really care-"

"No! Wait, what? Engaged? To who? Tell me now!"

"Me."

"WHAT?" Both Ron and Harry shouted. They were completely stunned. Malfoy was loving every minute of it.

"But…no way, you're lying. You're just trying to mess with us. Ginny's not that stupid."

"But your father obviously is. He's the one who agreed to it all. When my father told him."

"Why?"

"Money troubles. So my father, being a generous man, decided to make a trade. He'd give your father money, and your father would give us Ginny."

"I thought you hated our family."

"There aren't very many pureblood families left. And several didn't want an arranged marriage. But like I said, your father was desperate."

"I'll kill you." Ron hissed.

"For what, exactly? Look at it this way, at least one person in your pathetic family won't be trash."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

Draco just turned and walked casually back to the castle. They wouldn't dare attack him, he knew that.

_Now I better go find my-_ He stopped. He was about to call her 'his Ginny'.

Scary.

There was no way in hell he could be falling for her. No…way.

She was poor. And shudder a Weasley. And she befriended muggles and mudbloods!

He felt nothing for her.

Except extreme dislike of course.

Oh well, he still needed to find her. And tell her of his conversation. Just to piss her off. Oh, and he had to give her the new rules.

"Ginevra, my darling." He said, behind Ginny as she was talking to some of her friends.

"What now?" She muttered.

"Here are my alterations."

Ginny got half way through the rules, and threw the paper at him.

"That's bullcrap."

"So were your rules."

"I'm not following those."

"Of course you will. But we'll discuss that later. I told your brother and his stupid scar head friend about us."

"There is no _us_."

Draco laughed at her.

"There will be soon."

"So what did my brother say?" Ginny asked him, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"He's delighted."

"Huh? Really?"

"Nope. He's extremely angry."

"Oh, great. I better go talk to him." Ginny sighed. Draco watched hergo. She had her head hung down and he noticed for the first time how troubled she looked. He almost felt bad for her. This was all a big shock. He knew that he would have an arranged marriage. It was the tradition.

But he still didn't want to be nice to her. She was a Weasley, after all.

* * *

Ginny's conversation with her brother went…bad. 

"Well, can't you do something?" Ron yelled.

"No! I tried. I really did."

"Yeah, right. You probably want to marry the git."

"Yeah!" she spat sarcastically, "You're right! Its been my life dream!"

Twenty minutes later, she was alone, crying on a bench outside.

That's when someone sat down next to her, and put an arm around her.

"Hey." She heard Draco's voice.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but feel even worse when he saw Ginny crying. And it was all his damn father's fault. 

He had to comfort her. He had been taught to be a gentleman.

"Go away." Ginny snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this mess that my family has caused. But we can't change that. So we just need to deal with this somehow." He said calmly. Ginny nodded.

"I've always had these fantasies about my wedding, ya know?" Ginny said suddenly, looking at him, "I'd dream them up when I was little all the time."

"Don't worry, we'll have the perfect wedding."

Ginny smiled weakly.

"No…it won't be perfect. Not at all. Malfoy, although I don't hate you as much as I did, I'm sorry, I could never love you. And the fact that I'm marrying a man I will never love, just makes the whole thing seem wrong."

Draco didn't know why this upset him so much. He just got up and walked away from her, angry.

Why did he care so much that she didn't want to be with him? It didn't matter. Love wasn't an important thing to him, it never was.

He hated that Ginny made him feel like this.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: bye bye for now! i know this was short, sorry.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**a/n: boo!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers of chapter 6: Zarroc, Dayna The Jedi Master Solo, siri-poo, geek.but.you.love.me, maerose899, PurpleRainbow, WhiteLinen, Eriolchan, Mrs.AshleyFelton, Pheonix Feather Queens**

* * *

Draco Malfoy did something that he had never thought he would ever do. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

He wrote a letter to his mother.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as big of a deal as he made it out to be. But he rarely spoke to her. Ever. But he had to ask her to talk to Lucius. Maybe they could cancel this whole stupid marriage thing.

So he wrote a long, well-thought, slightly demanding, letter. He read it and thought that it sounded a bit bratty. So instead of writing 'From Draco' he wrote 'Love, Draco.'

There. That was better right? He sealed it and sent it off with his owl.

Next, he wondered if he should find Ginny again and apologize. That was the only think on his mind lately. Find Ginny. It seemed like that's all he ever did. Why did he even care that she was upset? Stupid caring…

Okay…he would go check on her, but he wouldn't be happy about. No. Under no circumstances would he be happy about it. Or even content. Hell, he would stare at the ground the whole time. Yeah, that would work.

He set off to find her. Naturally, he ran into her brother first. This time Potter wasn't with him. But that mudblood was…

"I'm in no mood to talk to you right now, Weasley. Or your mudblood girlfriend for that matter. Goodbye."

Before Ron could even get a word out, Draco turned a corner and was out of sight. He walked all the way down to the Gryffindor entrance. He knew all the passwords to every house entrance, so getting in was not a problem.

Once inside, several students gave him odd looks. Some gave him completely irritated looks, as if his mere presence was so horrible that they may just faint. Well, that was their own problem. He was here for a purpose. He found a first year and grabbed him by the collar. The boy looked positively terrified.

"Where is Ginny Weasley!" he demanded. The boy managed to stutter than she had just gone up to her dorm. Draco sighed and released the poor boy, who ran off. He knew he couldn't get up those stairs, because of the charm placed on them. He found a first year girl this time. He directed her to go upstairs to get Ginny in exchange for three sickles and 15 nuts…it was all he had on him at the moment. The little girl hurried upstairs, clutching her money.

A few minutes later, Ginny came down the stairs. She appeared to have been crying long after Draco stormed away from her. She didn't say a word when she saw him. That was definitely odd. Ginny Weasley was never at loss for words. Especially around someone she loathed. Someone such as Draco, for example.

He took her by the hand and let her out of the common room in search of somewhere private so they could talk.

Several eyes were on them as they walked out together. But no one said anything to them. _Cowards_, Draco thought to himself.

They found an empty classroom and went inside.

"Why were you crying earlier, Ginny?" he asked.

"My brother." She muttered. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"He's an ass. Don't listen to him." Draco was surprised that he was comforting her now.

"It's not my fault this is all happening. Why is he so mad? If anything, he should be mad at dad. Oh my gosh…I haven't even spoken to him yet."

"Your dad?"

"I haven't written him at all…"

"Don't worry about that right now. You don't need any of that stress."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well…because Lucius is a-"

"Not the marriage. I mean, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just…I feel bad. Your entire life is being turned upside down because of our fathers and their stupid agreement."

"I just don't understand how we can possibly do this, Draco…"

Did she just call him…? Never mind. It wasn't important now.

"It'll be okay. But listen, I wrote to my mother. I asked her to convince Lucius to call off this whole thing. It's probably not likely but it's worth a shot right? But…just incase, I guess we could try to be more civil towards each other."

"Yeah, but we would never truly be in love…"

"Love is overrated." In his opinion, this was true. His own parents had never uttered the words "I love you" in all of Draco's life.

"Well, maybe that's true for you but not for me. It's important to have some kind of connection with the person you marry, isn't it? Why is your father making you do this? Doesn't he care whether or not you're happy?"

Draco laughed loudly at that.

"Care? Of course not!! Ginny, I don't know what your life is like, but it's obviously very different from mine. In my family, its all about money and power."

Ginny looked sad to hear that.

"That sounds awful." She said.

"Oh, it's really not. You get used to it after a while, you know." Draco shrugged.

They were silent for several minutes. Both of them looked out the window at other students outside. Draco glanced over at Ginny. He had to admit, she was rather pretty…in an annoying muggle-lover way, that is.

Why was love so important to the girl? Alright fine, if it was that important he would find a way to make her love him.

"Kiss me." He suddenly. She looked at him in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Maybe, deep down…very deep down, you do love me. And if you kiss me, then maybe it will prove whether or not you love me."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever-"

"Just do it. We'll have to eventually on our wedding day."

"I don't understand why you would want to kiss me." She muttered.

Draco sighed, growing tired of this argument. He'd never really had a long attention span anyway. He grabbed her and pulled her up close to him. She was surprised. Before she could react he kissed her on the lips. For a few moments, he didn't let her go. In a way…he was enjoying the kiss…

WAIT! He pulled away abruptly. No, he couldn't be enjoying it. He couldn't like her. Not one single bit. Never.

"Well…that was interesting." Ginny said when Draco released her.

"Anything?" He was almost hopeful.

"I…I don't really know." She admitted. His heart sank when she told him this. Draco's own reaction scared him. Why should this upset him? He didn't care how she felt.

"How can you not know? That's insane. You _have_ to know! Dammit, why are you so complicated?"

He hadn't meant to lash out like that. But his temper was so…uncontrollable. He couldn't think straight. This was not good. Whenever he was angry, he couldn't control anything he said. And he needed to control that. Or else he would say something stupid. Something like-

"I love you!" he blurted out, "I love you, alright? I don't know why. I hate this! And you know what the worst part is? You hate me. I see it every time you look at me. Well get over it! None of this is my fault! I don't know why I care so much about your feelings."

Ginny only stared at him. She said absolutely nothing. He was almost hoping for some big, dramatic moment. He sort of hoped she would say 'Draco, I love you too!' and they would kiss passionately right there. But she didn't. She just turned and left. Draco stood alone and confused in the room for the longest time, before numbly walking out.

She didn't even look at him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: and that where I end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**A/N: yay for the new chappie!!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers of chapter 7: geek.but.you.love.me, malfoyhermionelover, sweetvanillalover, Sea123, sexyevilempress276, Zarroc, Christine Wilkes, BeQuick**

* * *

Ginny knew she shouldn't be out so late, but she couldn't help it. She went up to the roof and sat for a while, gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful night. She should be happy. She should feel peaceful. But she was feeling the exact opposite. Her life was in turmoil. All because of her father. She had never thought she'd blame him before. It was strange. Now she was thinking about the events of that day. Why had Draco said he loved her? It was a trick, that was all. Nothing more than a stupid trick to make her feel like an idiot. She hated him for hating her so much that he would say that he loved her. Wait…did that make any sense?

She was so…_lost_. One day she was a happy, normal girl and the next she was the fiancé of the most annoying and conceited person in Hogwarts. How did that happen? She sighed and looked to the sky, hoping that some kind of miracle would happen. But then again…how did she feel about Draco? She didn't love him of course. Never would she love him. But did she completely hate him? No. That was clear. In fact, she felt kind of sorry for him. It wasn't his fault this was all happening. But she was being a total and complete bitch to him. What kind of a person was she?

"Hi."

Ginny nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Who else was out on this roof in the middle of the night? Everyone else was supposed to be fast asleep. She turned and saw none other than her fiancé looking right back at her. She felt like she had her very own stalker now. Draco Malfoy seemed to be around every corner.

"How'd you know I'd be up here?" she asked, glaring at him all the while.

"I didn't." he shot back, "I was bored, and I couldn't sleep. This isn't _your_ roof. I can come up here if I want."

He turned his back on her and went to the opposite side, looking down at the lake. Ginny huffed and turned back to look at the stars. But now it seemed that she couldn't really focus on them. Not with _him_ here anyway. She thought for a moment, listening to the wind howl through the air. It was a cool night. She shivered as the wind picked up and whipped around her. She brought the hood of her cloak up to keep her ears warm. She glanced back at Draco, but he still hadn't moved. She was determined not to be the first to speak. If either of them would speak, it would be him.

So for the next ten minutes they stood on the roof in absolute silence. Ginny was now considering going to bed. She was becoming rather tired.

"I wrote to my mother to call off the wedding. But she refused. That's all I can do for you, Ginevra." She heard Draco say suddenly behind her. She didn't turn to face him. But she did at least speak to him.

"Thank you for trying." She said, without the least bit of thankfulness in her tone. She heard him sigh behind her, but he didn't speak again for another few minutes. When he did finally speak, Ginny wasn't expecting what he said.

"We could run away. Start out together, for planning and stuff. But go our separate ways. You would never have to see me again. I promise I will never come looking for you."

"Run away?" Ginny asked, confused, "But…what about your parents? What would they do?"

"They'll get over it." Draco said.

Ginny finally turned and stared at him. His gray-blue eyes were completely serious. He looked back at her with such intensity that she had to look away for a moment.

"I can't Draco. I won't leave my family. I won't leave Hogwarts either and…I…I won't run from this. I have to face it." Ginny said firmly, rather bravely as well. Draco raised his eyebrows. She couldn't tell whether he was surprised or skeptical.

"You would rather marry me than just run away from it all? It's much easier just to leave."

"Yes, it's easier. But it's not right. When there's a problem you have to face it not hide from it."

"Spoken like a true and rather annoying Gryffindor I suppose." Draco grimaced. Ginny smiled at that statement.

"I shall take that as a compliment, thank you." She said happily.

"Hey, you smiled!" Draco said, in mock-astonishment.

"I can smile when I feel like it! In fact, I'm quite good at it!" So then she smiled as brightly as she could. Draco laughed and then Ginny ended up bursting into laughter as well. But seconds later…she stopped abruptly.

"Were we just…joking with each other…just now?" Ginny asked, thoroughly confused.

"I…I guess we were." Draco replied feeling like a traitor to everything he believed in. Great. He had just befriended a Weasley. Worse yet, his fiancé is a Weasley.

Ginny looked away from him, apparently she too was unable to admit that they had perhaps had a so-called moment. Draco was tired of wasting his energy on hating her. It was very trying sometimes.

"Ginny…why have we never actually been friends? I mean, have we had much of a reason to hate each other, other than our families' rivalry? I…I don't even know you. You don't even know me. This is crazy." He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all, "What the hell is wrong with my father? He despises your family! He's only doing this for the sake of pure blood! Idiot!"

Draco glared down at the empty grounds below wishing he could give his father a piece of his mind. Unfortunately, his father had been conveniently able to avoid all of Draco's letters. He was literally shaking from anger now.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern. Draco didn't reply. He felt an arm go around him and somehow it comforted him a bit, "Draco…there's no sense in getting so angry. What's done is done. Now we have to just face it. Is it really so bad? Marrying me, I mean? Am…am I really that horrible?"

She sounded hurt, and Draco hated himself.

"No…I mean…it's not that bad at all, actually. It's just so confusing right now."

Without thinking, he turned and hugged her. Ginny, shocked by the sudden gesture, was still at first. Then she slowly returned the hug. She hadn't realized he was so tall. Her head easily rested against his chest as they embraced in silence.

Draco lightly tilted Ginny's chin so she was looking up at him. He decided he had to try again, just once. Very slowly, he kissed her on lips. She didn't try to push away, or resist. The kiss continued as they pulled each other closer until there was no space at all between them. Finally, they broke apart.

"Ginny, I think we should do this the proper way." Draco said seriously. With that, he got down on one knee, "Ginevra Weasley, would you marry me? I don't have a ring…oh wait!"

He pulled a ring off of his finger that had been his grandfather's. It was worth a few thousand galleons…

"Here, take this. It'll look better on you anyway. It may not fit right though. Hmm…" He slipped it on her finger, it was a bit big so he whispered a spell to shrink it slightly. Perfect fit.

"Draco…you don't have too-" Ginny began.

"I want to. It's the right thing to do."

"Okay then…yes." She said nervously. They both knew that it didn't matter whether she said yes or not, but somehow they felt a bit better now.

* * *

**A/N: so are you gonna kill me for the shortness of this chapter? Please review. Love you!**


End file.
